


War of Hearts

by RedCrystal09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is an asshole, Emotional Manipulation, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrystal09/pseuds/RedCrystal09
Summary: Tim is going to hate him for this.A flash of guilt shot through him before disappearing just as quick as it came.  Whatever, it wasn’t his fault if Jason wanted him. Granted, it took a while for him to gain Jason’s interest but it was there now.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I know in canon Dick would never do this but I read a similiar story on here and I decided to make one too. Out of context, I find Jaydick an interesting ship because despite being “brothers” their relationship could actually work out than almost all of the ships Dick is in, including Babs and Starfire. 
> 
> Dick never opens up about all the trauma he’s been through, including being raped twice. When he was first raped I disliked how Starfire blamed him and broke up with him. With Jason, he would eventually open up about the things he suffered through alone and Jason would be the one trying to convince him it wasn’t his fault. But it is one reason why I like Jaydick. 
> 
> Anyway, I find it interesting if they end up together because Dick wanted to break Tim’s heart for no reason at all. 
> 
> I might end up writing a second chapter in Jason’s perspective.

Tim is going to hate him for this. 

Dick gasped as Jason rolled his hips, their erections rubbing against one another. He grasped his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss as he pushed him in bed, straddling him. He whimpered as Jason squeezed his ass, breaking their kiss to gaze at him. 

“It’s not too late to back out now,” he murmured as he rested his forehead against Jason’s, one hand around his neck and the other gently trailing down his chest. Dick smiled internally as he knew Jason would agree to it if his erection was anything to go by. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Jason asked with an eyebrow raised and all Dick did was shrug. Receiving confirmation, he pushed Jason down and thrusted against him with a loud gasp. “Fuck!” Jason growled and grabbed him by the hips with satisfying rough thrust. 

Dick groaned and shoved his face in Jason’s neck, whimpers and gasps escaping every now and then. “J-jay!” He cried out as he tensed up and released. Jason grunted in reply and climaxed. He shifted and laid by his side, both catching their breath. 

He glanced at the bed stand and noticed it was almost time for Tim to arrive. A flash of guilt shot through him before disappearing just as quick as it came. Whatever, it wasn’t his fault if Jason wanted him. Granted, it took a while for him to gain Jason’s interest but it was there now. And he was going to take advantage of it, Dick though as he looked at Jason. Said man was looking at him in a mixture of interest and wariness. 

“Don’t suppose you want to go further?” He suggested sly, a hand rubbing against his thigh teasingly. Much to his surprise, Jason was still hard. Briefly confused, Dick glanced back at Jason, who snorted in amusement at his bafflement. 

“You sure you want to face Daddybats’s disapproval?” He retorted and Dick rolled his eyes. He sat up and Jason did as well. 

“Please,” he drawled out in a bored tone, “I’ve been dealing with his bullshit for years. I could care less what he thinks about us.” He could see Jason perk up at his use of ‘us’ and decided to wrap this up. Lil o’ Timmy was due to arrive any moment now. “And I don’t tolerate assholes who beat up their sons who try to do good in making a difference for Gotham.” 

Moving to straddle him, he brushed past Jason’s erection teasingly and heard him inhale. He nipped at his jaw and watched his Adam’s apple bob. Good. He looked back at Jason and grinned. 

“After all, what’s a little killing here and there to serve justice.”

* * *

Tim stumbled inside and quietly cursed. He scowled at the window before roaming Dick’s living room. He felt his jaw drop at the mess surrounding him. Not even his room was this messy. 

As he glanced around, he picked up on a few things. Dick was not in his living room. There was noise coming from his bedroom. A familiar leather jacket was on the worn out sofa. 

Stomach churning, he quietly walked to the bedroom and realized the door was ajar by a margin. His face flushed red as he heard Dick moan and drew back harshly. Ready to leave, he paused once he heard a deep voice growl his brother’s name. Pausing, he stood conflicted as he was unsure of how to proceed with this dilemma. 

“A-Ah-ngh,” Dick cried out, loud slick noises echoing throughout the room. “J-jay… ngh…” a yelp followed after and Tim decided to peek, dread growing. His eyes widened in disbelief and he stared silently in shock. 

Jason was laying upon the bed, back resting against the headboard and a smirk adorning his face. Dick was trembling in his lap, gripping him by the shoulders as he bounced up and down at a rapid speed. He let out another breathy moan as he paused briefly, seemingly trying to catch his breath. Tim watched entranced as Dick resumed, picking up speed and the resounding loud sounds of skin against skin. Dick arched in Jason’s lap before he clenched around him and screamed in pleasure. Once he was done, he slumped against Jason, balls still deep inside him. 

Tim noticed Jason had gripped Dick’s hips once he picked up speed but other than that, had let Dick ride him to his heart's content. Jealousy and hatred flared up inside him as he gazed at Dick with betrayed eyes. 

Straightening up, he walked away from the door and left the apartment. He seethed silently as he went back at the Manor and locked himself in his room. 


End file.
